Various data-storage techniques can be inefficient. Often, storage devices redundantly store data. Such redundant storage of data can reduce load processing performance metrics, such as latency, load balancing, and throughput. As a result, access, retrieval, or modification of inefficiently stored data by remote systems may be unnecessarily burdensome.